starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Pallor Crucio
Pallor Crucio was another loyal servant to the same mysterious master as Fidonis Iuguolo. His background a mystery, Pallor was enountered by Fidonis on one of his errands and was grievously injured in the resulting lightsaber duel between the two dark Jedi. Al Fidonis was about to strike down the darksider, however, his master intervened and ordered Pallor to remain alive. As per further instruction, Fidonis took Pallor's devastated body back to his master, whereupon he was operated on and granted a new body, and a new title - Lord Morbus. Pallor underwent several gruelling tests before he became loyal to his new master, and since then forsaken his real name and adopted the name Morbus. History Before Fidonis Very little was known of Pallor's past before being encountered by Fidonis. It was known that he was a dark Jedi knight, and likely a rogue. The darksider was encountered by Fidonis on the planet Belderone, whereupon the two engaged in a duel. Fidonis, however proved to be the victor over Pallor, and as he was about to strike down the dying dark Jedi, his master intervened, and ordered him to take Pallor back to him. Transformation .]] On a desolate planet, Pallor was brought before Fidonis' master, whereupon the darksider got to work transforming the wounded dark Jedi into a new identity. Rather than using conventional methods, the dark master performed ''mechu-deru on the broken dark Jedi. Pallor was kept awake during the entire process, as the dark master agonized him with pain as he forged dark side-infused mechanical parts to Pallor's body. When the dark master was finished, Pallor was furious, and attempted to kill him. But, like Fidonis' attempt before him, Pallor failed. Becoming a Herald ]] Lord Morbus was then assigned to become Fidonis' disciple, and the Diax Herald mentored him in his new assignment. While Pallor housed a bitter hatred for Fidonis, he quickly learned that it was futile to dare betray his new master, and over time his hatred was channeled into his mission, rather than to those whom were responsible for who he had become. Pallor then shed his real name, and took on the identity of Morbus. At that point, he became the mysterious dark master's second herald. Harbinger of Despair Over time, Lord Morbus became known as the Harbinger of Despair, a title that fit him well. For every planet he visited, those that survived quickly learned to fear him, and the individual whom he served. Eventually, a cult was formed around the ideaologies that Morbus and Fidonis followed. Powers and Abilities Morbus is a gifted individual in the Force. Much like Fidonis, he is capable of of unleashing an arsenal of destructive abilities upon his unsuspecting foes. However, his abilities in the Force, and in lightsaber combat, are not as refined as Fidonis' own. Nevertheless, Morbus is a dangerous foe to face in combat. A master of Djem So and Soresu. After his transformation by the dark master's hands, Morbus also picked up and mastered Ataru, to supplement his aggressive lightsaber combat style. Morbus also displays a proficiency in Makashi and has some limited teachings in Juyo and Shii-Cho. In addition to his abilities to use the lightsaber, Morbus is a skilled practitioner of the Force, and is capable of utilizing most of the dark arts to varying degrees. Despite his now-cybernetic body, Morbus does not seem to have any qualms against, or trouble in, using Force Lightning. Category:Cadden